kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Ron's clothes
This is a catalogue of the outfits that Ron Stoppable wears throughout the series. Mission Outfit Ron's mission outfit consists of a black shirt, grey cargo pants, dark grey gloves, and black shoes. He has worn this mission outfit for nearly every episode. Ron Stoppable mission outfit.png Ron running.png Casual Outfits Standard Casual Outfit Ron's primary look, consisting of a red jersey layered over a blue shirt, brown pants, and white shoes. This look is seen in nearly every episode of the series. Ron wearing backpack.png Sad Ron.png Blue Button-Up, Brown Pants First appearing in Job Unfair, this outfit consists of a collared blue button up shirt layered over a white shirt, dark brown pants, and black shoes. ju bowling.PNG 'Further Appearances: ' * So the Drama Green Baseball Shirt, Green Pants First appearing in Queen Bebe, this outfit consists of a green & white baseball style shirt, green pants,and white shoes. qb green.PNG 'Further Appearances: ' * Hidden Talent * So the Drama Season 1 Bueno Nacho Ron Casual 001.png Ron Cold Mission 01.png Ron Bueno Nacho 1.png Ron Bueno Nacho 2.png Tick-Tick-Tick RonClothesTickTickTick-Casual.jpg|In his usual casual outfit. RonClothesTickTickTick-MissionOutfit.jpg|In his usual mission outfit. Monkey Fist Strikes RonClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-MissionOutfitClimbingGear.jpg|Mission outfit with climbing gear. RonClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-Pajamas.jpg|Ron in his blue pajamas. RonClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-Casual.jpg|In his usual casual outfit. RonClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-CampWannaweepFlashback.jpg|Flashback to younger Ron at Camp Wannaweep. RonClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-MissionOutfit.jpg|Usual mission outfit along with backpack. RonClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-SleepingBagBurrito.jpg|Sleeping bag burrito. Attack of the Killer Bebes RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-MascotTracksuit.jpg|Wearing mascot tracksuit. RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-CasualBackpackKimMask.jpg|Casual outfit with backpack and home-made Kim mask. RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-MissionOutfitBicycle.jpg|In Mission Outfit with safety helmet, goggles and microphone as he stubbornly cycles up to the mission location, separate from Kim. RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-DisguiseMrPossible.jpg|In disguise as Mr. Possible. RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-MrPossibleNoMask.jpg|In Mr. Possible's outfit but with no mask. RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-CasualMadDog.jpg|Casual outfit along with Mad Dog mask. RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-MadDogMascot.jpg|Introducing the Middleton Mad Dog! The New Ron Mind Games Pre Mind Swap Post Mind Swap *Kim cheerleading outfit *Kim mission clothes *Kim's clothes Royal Pain The Twin Factor Animal Attraction All the News Sink or Swim KimClothesSinkOrSwim-CheerleadingMascotTracksuit.jpg|Cheer-leading mascot tracksuit. RonClothesSinkOrSwim-CampOutfit.jpg|Younger Ron as he was dressed during the traumatic summer at Camp Wannaweep. RonClothesSinkOrSwim-LifeVest.jpg|Looking badical in his green ducky-wings and an orange life-vest. Number One Crush RonClothesCrush-Casual.jpg|Usual casual outfit. RonClothesCrush-MissionWithSunglasses.jpg|Lounging on Britina's plane in mission outfit with sunglasses. RonClothesCrush-MissionOutfit.jpg|In his usual mission outfit. RonClothesCrush-WinterWear.jpg|Blue winter outfit. Monkey Ninjas in Space Low Budget Downhill Coach Possible Pain King vs. Cleopatra Kimitation Nation Ron the Man October 31st Season 2 The Ron Factor Partners Grudge Match Virtu-Ron RonEverlotCharacter.png Two to Tutor Naked Genius Rufus in Show *Mission Clothes *Regular Clothes *Black tux or Business Suit, which a wealthy person would wear Adventures in Rufus-Sitting Motor Ed The Fearless Ferret *''Sunshine Spreaders'' outfit *Fearless Ferret costume The Golden Years Job Unfair Ron Alt Outfit 2.jpg Queen Bebe Ron Alt Outfit 1.jpg Car Trouble Go Team Go A Very Possible Christmas Mother's Day Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles Day of the Snowmen Sitch In Time: Present *Yellow Pants w/ Middleton Sweater, with Mad Dog Mask *Regular Clothes *Blue Winter Coat w/ Hood over Blue Winter Types Of Pants, w/ Grey Winter Boots, and Red Mittens *Blue Pajamas *Mission Clothes *Blue Winter Hat w/ Tan Winter Coat. Brown Gloves. Green Winter Pants w/ Orange Stripes, complete with Red Boots and Skis. Sitch In Time: Past *''4 Year Old Ron'' **Blue Shorts w/ Lite Blue Stripe at the side. Red Shirt with a Small Bear Design on it. Black Shoes w/ White Shoelaces *''Teenage Ron'' **Regular Clothes *''11 Year Old Ron'' **Red Shirt w/ a Dark Red Circle at the Top Left on it. The Red Shirt is over a Dark Blue Shirt. Light Blue Shorts. White Socks, and Grey Shoes w/ Black Splotches on top. *''Teenage Ron'' **Norwegian Folk Dancing costume: Blue Hat of some kind, with a Small Gold Design on it, Blue Striped Shirt w/ White Stripes, Dark Blue Shirt over it, connected with a Red Tie, Black Shorts, White Socks, and Black Shoes w/ a Gold Design. Sitch In Time: Future *Norwegian Folk Dancing Outfit, complete w/ Hat, until Hat gets destroyed. *Shego Type Clothes *Mission Clothes w/ some alterations, due to being 20 years in the future, along w/ Black Headband Hidden Talent Return to Wannaweep Blush RonClothesBlush-Spacesuit.jpg|Spacesuit during a mission. RonClothesBlush-Casual.jpg|Casual outfit. RonClothesBlush-MissionOutfitWithVest.jpg|In mission outfit with life vest on. RonClothesBlush-MissionOutfit.jpg|Mission outfit. RonClothesBlush-MissionOutfitBedraggled.jpg|Mission outfit, looking a bit bedraggled after a long mission to get the rare orchid. The Full Monkey Exchange Oh Boyz Triple S Ron Millionaire Showdown at the Crooked D Rewriting History Sick Day The Truth Hurts Season 3 Steal Wheels Emotion Sickness Bonding Bad Boy RonClothes-BadBoy-SquirrelSuit.jpg|Blue and yellow squirrel-suit. RonClothes-BadBoy-Casual.jpg|Usual casual outfit. RonClothes-BadBoy-ZorpoxCostume.jpg|Dressed up in Zorpox costume. Ron's new bad boy image.jpg|Ron's new bad boy image. RonClothes-BadBoy-ZorpoxCostumeEvil.jpg|Evil Ron with blue skin, and villainous Zorpox costume to match. RonClothes-BadBoy-FormalSuit.jpg|Formal black suit for the wedding. Dimension Twist Overdue Roachie And the Molerat Will Be CGI Rappin' Drakken Gorilla Fist RonClothes-GorillaFist-Casual.jpg|Usual casual outfit along with schoolbag. RonClothes-GorillaFist-Mission1.jpg|Mission outfit along with hiking bag, suitcases and orange life-vest. RonClothes-GorillaFist-Mission2.jpg|Usual mission outfit. RonClothes-GorillaFist-MissionWithBag.jpg|Mission outfit along with backpack. Team Impossible So the Drama Season 4 Ill-Suited RonClothesIll-Suited-PromSuit.jpg|Juniour Prom suit, from his dad who bought it but never attended his own prom. RonClothesIll-Suited-Pajamas.jpg|Ron's pajamas. RonClothesIll-Suited-MissionOutfit.jpg|Ron in his usual mission outfit. RonClothesIll-Suited-CasualClothes.jpg|Ron in his usual casual outfit. RonClothesIll-Suited-TryOutClothes.jpg|Ron in his outfit for football team tryouts. RonClothesIll-Suited-FootballOutfit.jpg|Ron in football outfit and armour with Kim's battle suit underneath. RonClothesIll-Suited-FootballWithoutArmor.jpg|Ron in football outfit without armour, wearing battle suit underneath his clothes. RonClothesIll-Suited-BattleSuit.jpg|Ron in Kim's battle suit. The Big Job RonClothesTheBigJob-FormalWear.jpg|All dressed up and ready to order off the kiddy's menu! RonClothesTheBigJob-Casual.jpg|Ron in his usual casual outfit. RonClothesTheBigJob-MissionOutfit.jpg|Ron in his usual mission clothes. RonClothesTheBigJob-PickleOnAPike.jpg|Ron in the Pickle on a Pike uniform. RonClothesTheBigJob-ZooUniform.jpg|Ron's Zoo uniform before his first day of work. RonClothesTheBigJob-ZooUniformAfterJob.jpg|Ron's zoo uniform after his first day of work. RonClothesTheBigJob-Parasailing.jpg|Ron in his mission outfit and parasailing gear. RonClothesTheBigJob-SmartyMartUniform.jpg|Ron in his new favorite outfit - his Smarty Mart uniform. Trading Faces The Cupid Effect Car Alarm RonClothes - Car Alarm -Casual.jpg|Usual layered shirt, cargo pants and sneakers. RonClothes - Car Alarm - Overalls.jpg|All dressed up and ready to... RonClothes - Car Alarm - DirtyOveralls.jpg|...make a mess and get nowhere with the car. RonClothes - Car Alarm - Mission Outfit.jpg|Mission outfit in Kim's car. Mad Dogs and Aliens Grande Size Me Clothes Minded Big Bother Fashion Victim Odds Man In *Drakken goon uniform Stop Team Go Cap'n Drakken Mathter and Fervant The Mentor Of Our Discontent Oh No! Yono Clean Slate Homecoming Upset Chasing Rufus Nursery Crimes Larry's Birthday Graduation Part 1 graduation gown Graduation Part 2 *Graduation Gown *Space Suit Other Media Lilo and Stitch: Rufus Category:Lists